sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χωρική Αντιστροφή
Χωρική Αναστροφή Space Inversion, spatial inversion thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός ]] - Είναι ένας Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αντιστροφή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Στροφή". Περιγραφή Ακολουθούν οι αναπαραστάσεις του μετασχηματισμού της Χωρικής Αναστροφής σε διάφορους Χώρους. - Στην μονοδιάστατη Πραγματική Ευθεία αναπαρίσταται από την 1x1 μήτρα: : \mathbf{P} = \begin{bmatrix} -1 \end{bmatrix}. - Στον δισδιάστατο Ευκλείδειο Επίπεδο αναπαρίσταται από την 2x2 μήτρα: : \mathbf{P} = \begin{bmatrix} -1 & 0 \\ 0 & -1 \\ \end{bmatrix}. - Στον τρισδιάστατο Ευκλείδειο Χώρο αναπαρίσταται από την 3x3 μήτρα: : \mathbf{P} = \begin{bmatrix} -1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & -1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & -1 \end{bmatrix}. - Στον τετραδιάστατο Χώρο Minkowski αναπαρίσταται από την 4x4 μήτρα: : \mathbf{P} = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & -1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & -1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & -1 \end{bmatrix}. In physics, a parity transformation (also called parity inversion) is the flip in the sign of one spatial coordinate. In three dimensions, it is also commonly described by the simultaneous flip in the sign of all three spatial coordinates: : P: \begin{pmatrix}x\\y\\z\end{pmatrix} \mapsto \begin{pmatrix}-x\\-y\\-z\end{pmatrix}. A 3×3 matrix representation of P''' would have determinant equal to −1, and hence cannot reduce to a rotation which has a determinant equal to 1. The corresponding mathematical notion is that of a point reflection. In a two-dimensional plane, parity is '''not a simultaneous flip of all coordinates, which would be the same as a rotation by 180 degrees. It is important that the determinant of the P matrix be −1, which does not happen for 180 degree rotation in 2-D where a parity transformation flips the sign of either x or y, not both. Επηρεαζόμενα Φυσικά Μεγέθη Even Classical variables, predominantly scalar quantities, which do not change upon spatial inversion include: : \ t , the time when an event occurs : \ m , the mass of a particle : \ E , the energy of the particle : \ P , power (rate of work done) : \ \rho , the electric charge density : \ V , the electric potential (voltage) : \ \rho , energy density of the electromagnetic field : \mathbf L , the angular momentum of a particle (both orbital and spin) (axial vector) : \mathbf B , the magnetic field (axial vector) : \mathbf H , the auxiliary magnetic field : \mathbf M , the magnetization : \ T_{ij} Maxwell stress tensor :All masses, charges, coupling constants, and other physical constants, except those associated with the weak force Odd Classical variables, predominantly vector quantities, which have their sign flipped by spatial inversion include: : \ h , the helicity : \ \Phi , the magnetic flux : \mathbf x , the position of a particle in three-space : \mathbf v , the velocity of a particle : \mathbf a , the acceleration of the particle : \mathbf p , the linear momentum of a particle : \mathbf F , the force exerted on a particle : \mathbf J , the electric current density : \mathbf E , the electric field : \mathbf D , the electric displacement field : \mathbf P , the electric polarization : \mathbf A , the electromagnetic vector potential : \mathbf S , Poynting vector Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μετασχηματισμοί